Kevin Bointon
Kevin Bointon was the second son of the Bointon family. Biography Solving a Murder In the Earth-year 2001, Kevin was a suspect of having summoned a Wainakay demon to murder his brother Derek in order to become the heir of the family fortune. However, he wasn't smart enough to perform the summoning. This was when Wesley Wyndam-Pryce discovered that the mastermind behind Derek's death was his aunt Helen Bointon. Kevin was mad at his aunt and preferred that she would rot in prison for doing something sinister against the family. War of the Ring Years later, Kevin became the head of the family after his parents passed away. Despite the fact that his aunt was greedy, Kevin sent some donations to the poor. While at home, Kevin saw a dark-clouded storm appear in the daytime, starting a burning eye, who was in fact the dark lord Sauron. Leaving his sister in charge of watching the house, Kevin joined the Watchers Army under the command of Rupert Giles, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, and Andrew Wells. He followed the army to Middle-earth and prepared to fight against the forces of Mordor. Kevin would later take part in the end of the Battle of Helm's Deep against Saruman's army of 20,000 Uruk-hai. He was proven to be very fast when he slew a number of Uruk-hai during the fight. After the battle was over, Kevin travelled with Gandalf, Théoden, and the others to Isengard where they would confront the traitorous wizard Saruman. He stood beside King Théoden when he promised that Rohan will have peace and avenge those that died at Helm's Deep. When Gríma Wormtongue attacks Saruman, fatally stabbing him in the back, Kevin fired his arrow right into Gríma's leg while Legolas fired his arrow at the chest. Their efforts were too late when Saruman plummets from Orthanc's top and impaled on one of his machines. With Saruman dead, Kevin rides to Edoras and would later attend the celebration. He was present inside the Golden hall of Edoras where he stood next to Angel, Spike, Aragorn, and Xander where King Théoden announced to those that gave their lives in defending the gates of Helm’s Deep and saving their country. During the party, Kevin bowed to the King and offered his loyalty and service to him. Théoden was pleased by his words and decided to make him a "Knight of Rohan". Next morning, he was present in the meeting where he stood silently next to King Théoden. He silently agreed to Théoden's point since Gondor never aided Rohan in these trouble times. When Aragorn wanted to go to Minas Tirith and warn the people of Gondor of Mordor's plan of attack, Kevin was one of those that volunteered in going with him, but Gandalf took the offer took Pippin with him since the enemy would be coming for him. A few days later, Kevin was seen sitting beside Éothain Brenner inside the Great Hall when Aragorn quickly runs in with news that the beacons were finally lit and Gondor is calling for aid. At the sound of Rohan's bells, Kevin follows Théoden outside and muster Dunharrow. At Dunharrow, Kevin remains at the bottom with many warriors, soldiers, and non-combatants that were gathering and preparing for war. That night, Kevin was seen sitting alone in camp when he rose up and witnessed an army of 2,700 Half-elven warriors that arrived to join the Free Alliance while Lord Elrond arrived to deliver Andúril, the reforged shards of Narsil, to Aragorn. In the morning, Kevin climbs up his horse and prepares to ride for Minas Tirith. He rides behind Théoden and Éomer as they muster all the fighters to gallop out of Dunharrow and away to war with Mordor. Arriving to the fields of Pelennor at dawn, Kevin looked onwards at the huge Orc army massing outside the city. As the Orcs go to the front lines, with archers behind them, Kevin lowers his spear, allowing the King to tap it. He and all the forces yell out their war cry and charge down the field towards their opponents. During the charge, Kevin was fast enough to avoid all the black arrows that were been fired upon the Orc archers. With the Orcs panicking, Kevin lowered his spear to target his first orc that he marked and continued to slaughter many more as the armies charge through the Orc lines. As victory comes and the Orcs flee, Kevin turned to see a large row of 40 Mûmakil and 100,000 Easterlings marching towards the city. As the armies suffer great casualties from the enemy, Kevin shot down several Haradrim archers that were firing down on the horses. He avoided every shot and fired a number of arrows into one of the Mûmakil. As the battle rages on, Kevin managed to bring one of the massive elephant-like beasts down by cutting at its legs, but the Haradrim archers kept on firing their arrows at their opponents. As King Théoden fights off numerous Orcs and Easterlings, Kevin quickly mounted off his horse and joins the fray, cutting down several enemies with his blade. He was very impressed by the woman's skills when she fought beside him and number of fighters. However, he soon discovered that the woman was Éowyn, Théoden's niece. Before he could try and help her, he was knocked to the ground by Gothmog. Minutes later, he got up when he witnessed the King been thrown violently from his horse and severely injured by the Witch-king of Angmar's fell beast. In horror, Kevin rushed to avenge the fallen king until Éowyn suddenly came face-to-face with the Witch-king. Kevin and many others watched the duel, but the With-king took the upper hand by using his deadly Morgul flail and shatters her shield. When Aragorn arrives with the Army of the Dead, Kevin refused to watch Éowyn die and tries to save her before Merry suddenly stabs the Wraith in the leg, allowing Éowyn to stab the him through his face. During the fight, Kevin was seen fighting beside Connor and Buffy where they help Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli cut down hundreds of orcs from the battlefield. However, he soon saw Gothmog get up and tries to kill the wounded Éowyn. Kevin quickly saved her life by chopping Gothmog's right arm while Gimli slices his stomach with his axe and Aragorn stabs him in the back which kills him. The battlefield falls silent and Kevin helps gather the wounded to be taken to Minas Tirith. He rushed beside Éomer, screaming in horror, believing Éowyn was dead. He quickly helped Éomer carry Éowyn back to Minas Tirith where she would be healed by in the Houses of Healing. Later on, Kevin rides with the armies of the Free Alliance towards Mordor and make their final confrontation against Sauron's army. Once at the Black Gate, he follows the leaders of all armies to the very front of the Black Gate and confront a corrupted and Dark Numeron known as the Mouth of Sauron. He remained quiet throughout the conversation as Aragorn suddenly draws Anduril and beheads him to everyone's disgust. As the gates re-open, Kevin watched a huge army march out and moves back towards all the forces. He would soon fight in the Battle of Morannon and engage many attackers while Frodo and Sam destroy the One Ring. As chaos erupts on the forces of Mordor, Kevin cheered with everyone when Sauron's tower of Barad-Dûr collapse and the Eye of Sauron dies out. Fourth Age After Sauron's death, Kevin attended the coronation where Aragorn was made the King of Gondor. He bows right beside Éomer and watches happily when Aragorn is finally reunited with his one true love, Arwen. At the beginning of the Fourth Age, Kevin decided to live in Rohan rather than returning back to Los Angeles to continue having the family fortune. He left his sister to become the heir while he promised to visit her back on Earth. Category:Bointon family Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Members of the Watchers Army Category:Rohirrim